


Michelle's Birthday

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cute Kids, F/M, Idiots in Love, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: It's 10th of June so you know what that means.
Relationships: Liz Allan & Michelle Jones & Gwen Stacy, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Michelle's Birthday

MJ stayed still when she heard her kids coming, trying to look like she was sleeping. Until she felt three weights in top of her.

-Mommy wake up- Dahlia tried to whisper into her ear

MJ smiled at the words and opened her eyes that met three beautiful faces staring at her with huge smiles on.

-Happy Birthday mommy!!- The three kids said

-Thank you my babies- MJ said getting them into a hug while laughing 

-Here mama we made you this- Leo said giving her a card.

-Oh my god- MJ said- Thank you!

-You like it mommy?- Max asked and MJ kissed his cheek 

-I love it- MJ said

-Daddy and Olivia are downstairs making your favorite breakfast- Dahlia said 

-Then, should we go downstairs?- MJ asked getting out of the bed, the kids following her, they turned on the TV and sat in the couch while MJ made her way to the kitchen where Peter was putting breakfast in the plates

-My birthday girl- Peter said with a smile, he approached her and gave her a sweet and long kiss- Happy Birthday baby!

-Thank you- MJ said pecking his lips again with a smile- What are you doing?

-Your favorite breakfast- Peter said- And then for lunch we have my amazing pasta

-I do love your pasta- MJ said with a smile- You know you don't have to do all of this.

-I know- Peter said and pecked her lips again taking a wrapped box and giving it to her- But I love you, and I want you to have the best time ever. MJ unwrapped the box and opened it, showing a beautiful necklace, alternating blue and white diamonds and just falling in the middle a beautiful black stone in form of a tear.

-Peter...-MJ said caressing the stone in the middle- This is...

-You like it?- Peter said with a smile- I made Bvlgari make it for you.

-What?!- MJ said- This is costume made?

Peter nodded taking a sip from his coffee.

-Do you remember Mr.Jakson?- Peter said- Well, he works for them and helped me get this. 

-Well, I really love it- MJ said with a smile, kissing him- And I love you 

-I love you more- Peter said

-Thank you

-You are so welcomed- Peter added with a smile.

-Where is Olivia?- MJ asked and Peter pointed at her, she was in her high chair eating some strawberries Peter probably cut for her 

-Mama- she said giggling with her mouth full

-Hi baby- MJ said kissing her forehead- You're enjoying your strawberries? 

-Yummy- Olivia answered simply, offering her one

-Thank you baby, but they're yours you eat them- MJ said declining it.

After breakfast and lunch, the family went down to Tony and Pepper's floor where everybody was waiting for her and shouted a bug "Surprise" when she entered through the door, what also scared Olivia who started to cry.

-Oh it's okay baby- MJ said mid laughing caressing her daughter's curls- Look it's just grandpa. 

-Andpa- Olivia said a little calmer

-That's right squirt- Tony said and took her from MJ's arms- Let's go search for your toys.

MJ was having a great time at the party, all of her friends where there, Peter didn't leave her side in the whole afternoon, she got present after present, she cried when Leo played happy birthday in the piano and when Max gave her a painting of herself laughing in the garden. Dahlia picked up some flowers for her too. 

-Time for cake!!- Peter called, they sang happy birthday- Remember to make a wish

MJ looked around and smiled blowing the candles.

-What did you ask for mommy?- Dahlia asked 

-I can't tell you or it won't come true- MJ said caressing her cheek.

-I want three pieces of cake Бабушка!!- Max said excitedly to Pepper, who laughed. 

-I don't think that's a good idea Max- Peter said- You'll get a sugar rush

-But daddy!- Max said 

-You know when your dad was 5- Pepper started to say- He ate 10 cookies... 

-Mom!- Peter said making MJ laugh- You're not supposed to tell him that!!

-Let me finish honey- Pepper said- Then he spent the night throwing up and with a bad stomach ache 

-I don't want stomach ache- Max said making a face

-Then just one piece- MJ suggested 

-Okay just one- Max agreed, after cake and some more presents from Nat, Steve and Sam who arrived a little late to the party, everyone went home. 

Oliva was asleep with her head in Peter's shoulder, Leo too in MJ's arms, while Dahlia and Max just yawned and said they weren't tired. When they put the last two to sleep it was still 10pm, so they sat on the couch to see MJ's favorite movie.

-I loved this birthday- MJ said cuddling closer to Peter- It was great

-I'm glad you liked it- Peter said kissing her- I'm married to an old woman gosh

-Peter

-Yes my love?

-I'm just two months older than you- MJ said

-All that I know is that I'm 27 and you're 28- Peter said- You're a cradle snatcher 

-Shut up- MJ said with a laugh, hitting his chest slightly

-But I will gladly let you take advantage of me- Peter said playfully

-Good to know- MJ said and started to kiss him

-Mhh you don't waste time huh?- Peter said smiling into her lips

-You know I don't- MJ answered giggling.

-Boss there's a woman asking to come into the tower- Friday echoed into the room.

-Who could possibly be at 10 pm in the night?- MJ asked 

-She claims her name is Claudia Jones- Friday answered and the color of MJ's face drained 

-Your mom?- Peter asked confused- I thought she moved to Brazil with that boyfriend of hers 10 years ago?

-She did- MJ murmured

-Do we let her in?- Peter asked, and MJ shook her head

-I was having a good time- MJ said- I don't... I don't want to ruin that 

-Friday- Peter said- Don't let her in, tell her to send and email to my personal account and I'll get in touch with her.

-Sure thing boss- Friday said 

-Hey- Peter said caressing MJ's cheek- You'll talk to her when you're ready okay? 

MJ nodded 

-I can't believe she wold do that- MJ said- Why the day of my birthday? 

-I don't know babe- Peter said- Don't think about it anymore, you've been hurting because of her for a long time, I don't want it to ruin your day too.

-It won't- MJ assured- I'm married to you, I have 4 beautiful kids and a family in law that loves me. I don't need her.

-Sure as hell don't- Peter assured her kissing her lips


End file.
